roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Gus Sorola
Gustavo Raul "Gus" Sorola III is one of the three original members of Rooster Teeth Productions. He works as a voice actor in the machinima series Red vs. Blue as Dick Simmons, as well as the computer in The Strangerhood '' (along with Geoff Ramsey). He is married to Esther Sorola. His live-action credits include the Rooster Teeth Productions live-action shorts, and managing the Rooster Teeth Podcast.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1559903/ Gus was a founding member of Rooster Teeth Productions, coming from Drunkgamers with Burnie Burns and Geoff Ramsey. He has attended many panels and events in his 11 years of employment with the company. He is one of several IT professionals at Rooster Teeth, along with Ben King and Adam Ellis. He also runs the Rooster Teeth Podcast formerly known as "The Drunk Tank". In the RT Podcast, Gus reveals many anecdotes about his life, including stories about his childhood on the US/Mexico border, and his early career. Gus is of Hispanic descent; both his parents are Mexican. Gus' full name is Gustavo Raul Sorola III. Trivia *Gus is known for having multiple photos of him half naked in his office. *He is notorious for having medical problems: **He once had shingles **He had a large build up of impacted ear wax **A stomach ache that lasted a year and a half **Acidic sweat from his hands **Sleep apnea **"Stinky sneezes" **Has had multiple hemorrhoids *He was one of the lab rats for the first season of Immersion. However, later on he became one of the main hosts alongside Burnie Burns. *He once tried to make beer with Kara, but they ended up throwing it out because it went bad during the fermentation stage. *Gus' Animated Adventure character has a permanent look of annoyance on his face with his thick eyebrows being very prominent. *He has had multiple stress dreams about recording the Podcast, including one where Burnie was in it, but he didn't talk the whole time and when the podcast was over, Burnie said he wasn't talking because he had to fart really bad. *Gus was ordained online by the Universal Life Church and has since married numerous couples, including Geoff Ramsey and Griffon Ramsey, Jack Pattillo and Caiti Ward, and even friends of his family. *He has also stated that he had and has some "superhuman powers." He has talked about having dreams that predict the future, being able to see what dreams people have when they are sleeping, and having acidic sweat. *Gus is a supporter of Crystal Palace Football Club in the English Premier League. *Recently Gus has taken up the title of 'Cheese Master'. *Gavin or Google Parody: In RT Gameshow, On The Spot 39: Jon Risinger asked Team Enormous Cock, "Gus or Google" questions. *In the pilot episode of Heroes & Halfwits his character was named James Haywood. *Apparently, when AH had temporary toilets, Gus walked in on Lindsay in the toilet assuming that it was unoccupied. *Gus lived in Puerto Rico for a year & a half and when he came back, he & Geoff saw The Punisher at a movie theater early where in the first scene it showed Puerto Rico which he went on a rant on how it was unrealistic because when he was there it looked like shit but in the movie, it was a Caribbean paradise *Has a tattoo of the Atari logo on his lower back as seen in the Immersion, Video Game Foods. *Every time during introductions at the start of a video Gus says his name both first and last. This primarily happens during The Patch and RT Podcast. *One of his favorite movies is Wes Anderson's ''Rushmore (1998). Image Gallery YTlcEw.jpeg A6lLRBiCIAI_Gef.jpg large.jpeg gus-rtaa.png|Gus' cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. References External links *Gus' profile on the Rooster Teeth website Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:February Birthday Category:Male Staff Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:Voice Actor